


What it takes to heal

by AdlieStain



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdlieStain/pseuds/AdlieStain
Summary: Sort of a Savitar redemption, since I feel like he deserved better. Focus on Savitar/Caitlin, minor Barry/Iris and other relationships.Disclaimer: Everything belongs to it's respective owners. Only things I own are the ones I'm writing this on.





	1. Chapter 1

Savitar fell to his knees. He lost. They lost.

Killer Frost rushed to his side, only to fall to his arms.

Cisco has shot her with the vaccine.

Frost was gone. Her hair turned back to brown.

Savitar held close to her, not wanting to let go.

But he didn't have a chance to make the moment last long enough.

Barry took Caitlin out of his arms and sped away with her.

The fallen God of Speed was left to the remaining members of the team.

Suprisingly, they had mercy with him, and he ended being locked in the Pipeline.

Curled up in a ball besides the wall, he thought about what he became. He has been created for one purpose - to die. But he was there - broken and miserable - but still there.

When he managed to fall asleep, he saw the events of that day. His lost kept repeating itself to him.

Over, and over again.< /p>

But the dream has changed the reality many times, and the worst ones, where these in which Caitlin died.< /p>

She was the only light in his life full of misery.

She was the healing when he was the pain.

______________________________________________________________

He didn't know for how long he was locked up, was it hours? Days, weeks? A month, perhaps

He cared about time as much as team Flash cared about his existence.

But then, she finally came down to see him. When she opened the barrier of the cell, the only thing separating them was the pane of glass.

Both were staring into eyes of the other. Savitar expected to see anger, or fear, but she was calm.

After all, he was still somewhat of Barry Allen, and she didn't want to fear her friend.

"Why are you here, don't you have Barry to care about?"

He was testing her. Testing her to see if she truly meant to be there. If she won't abandon him like the others have.

She parted her lips and slowly closed her eyes. 'Her precious, soft lips,' Savitar thought.

She opened her eyes and responded," He can take care of himself for a few moments. The one I'm worried about is you."

"I don't need your care." That was a lie, and she knew. She raised an eyebrow and he gave in. "Fine, why didn't you show up earlier, then. You would have if you really cared. Don't you care?" He half snapped at her, 'I thought you loved me.' He wanted to scream out, but this wasn't Killer Frost he was talking to. This was Caitlin Snow, and he knew she would never be capable of finding any feeling even symbolizing love for a monster like him.

But, his nasty facial scar didn't seem to mean a thing to her. He still remained as Barry Allen to her. As the same man that unknowingly broke her heart a little too many times.

Neither Caitlin or Barry ever acknowledged any feeling - ever.

"The vaccine put me out, I've been staying at my mother's hospital." She looked up into his eyes, "She's gone."

Caitlin was taking about Frost, Savitar realised.

"How do you feel about it?" She lowered her eyes and bit down on her lip as she looked at his chest, "Of course, if you don't feel like telling the enemy."

"No, it's just," She silenced for a moment, "I don't know how I feel."

Savitar turned his head head to side, like a confused puppy, but it was an attempt to see into her eyes, "She was a part of you, a parasite perhaps, but a part nonetheless."

She just nodded. She looked up at him, but he closed his eyes.

The tension at the point was strong, and Savitar knew the glass between them was the only thing keeping him from putting her against the wall, and kissing her. And judging her the way she looked at him, she wouldn't mind it.

But the moment was too perfect to last longer. An angry looking Barry Allen stepped out of the near entrance. He called for Caitlin, and when she was gone far enough, Barry's started scolding Savitar.

"If you ever come back near her, I will kill you."

"Actually, she came to me. If I'm correct, I am the one locked up. Talk to her if you don't want her near me."

Savitar saw something in Barry's eyes. Anger, obviously, but also jealousy. Heck, Barry was jealous because Cait spoke with him. 'He really doesn't know what he wants.' Savitar judged, and smirked, 'He's engaged to Iris, yet he still get jealous when Cait talks with me.' Savitar straightened up to stand taller, to assert dominance, even though he was locked in a cell.

Barry seemed to back off at this gesture, and he rather went away, still giving Savitar nasty looks at the way out.

______________________________________________________________

Caitlin continued visiting him, she didn't bring up his past, for what he was grateful. Barry eventually gave up on trying to stop Caitlin from seeing Savitar, after all, she can decide for herself.

But then, at the point she would come every day, she didn't show up. Savitar knew something was wrong, she always came to work, even when she was sick.

But then, Cisco showed up instead,"Listen, I know we're not exactly friends, but I need your help." He opened the cell door to let Savitar out. Savitar noticed how beaten Cisco looked. "We have someone new against us, he beat Barry and Wally, took them, almost killed me, and when Caitlin came to save us he took her too."

"And what makes you think I can stop him?"

"To be honest, you're much more powerful than Barry, or anyone here. You had years of practice, and training, besides, Barry's been focusing on Iris instead of his speed since you've been here."

"Fine, I'll help.

"Thank you."

Cisco and Savitar went to the cordex, there, Joe, Iris and Julian were awaiting them. Julian and Iris weren't exactly amazed by Savitar's presence, both obviously didn't want him there. Joe didn't mind him, he wanted his sons back. All of them, including the one from the future.

Savitar was given a new suit which Cisco made specially for him. It wasn't as heavy as his old armour, but it was still heavier than Barry's suit. Cisco decided to go with blues and silver.

"A new suit, a new chance to live." Cisco remarked, he didn't mock him.

Cisco vibed Barry and the others to find their location, and breached them in.

The place they have arrived at was an old warehouse, "How original,"Savitar pointed out.

Something felt odd, Savitar felt weird. Wasn't it just a trap? No, he felt like he already went to this place with Cisco. Then, he realised.

Wally and Barry were lying in the ground, unconscious. Caitlin was tied down by her hands, otherwise she seemed fine. She hissed at them to be quiet.

But it was too late. The figure of mind controlled Ralph Dibny confirmes to Savitar this was Devoe's doing.

"You save Cait and others, I know what this is about."

Savitar went onto a rampage to destroy Devoe's satellites, he was done much faster than the first time around. It didn't take him more than five minutes.

He decided not to confront Devoe, and just return to help Cisco and explain everything to Ralph and the others.

As he ran back, both Cisco and Ralph were on the floor, Ralph looked confused as hell, and so did Cisco.

"I'll explain everything later. Let's just get back to STAR Labs."

He said, untied Caitlin and helped her get up. He ended carrying Wally through the breach.

Caitlin had to check vitals of all the men who participated on the battlefield. Barry and Wally woke up soon after she finished their check ups, and Savitar could explain Devoe.

Out of everyone, Ralph had the most questions, which wasn't really a surprise to anyone. He explained what caused him to have his superpower, ad decided to let the team help him.

Barry wasn't really happy Savitar was out of his cell, but he was grateful for his help. He let him join the team.

Savitar was to receive a new name, anew identity. A new purpose to live.

Savit Sebastian Allen, long lost twin of Bartholomew Henry Allen.

Felicity's created all the necessary files, birth certificate, ID, passport.

He was grateful for his new chance, and for the help he received from everyone, especially Cait.

Speaking of which, he waited till she was alone, and when he could, he approached her in her lab.

"Hey," he said and he closed the door.

"Hi, is anything wrong?" she asked as she stood up from her chair.

"No, I just wanted to see you." He put a hand onto her shoulder, wondering if he had the confidence to kiss her. He has changed, he wasn't the man who tried to kill Iris West, not anymore.

He stared at her lips for what seemed like an eternity to him.

She could sense his doubt, and took upon the first move. She wrapped her hands around his neck, and allowed him to put him onto her hips, and pull her up to kiss her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count - 1546  
I have been working on this for about a week, and spent two days rewriting it into digital form and fixing any errors, not that it's important. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my work  
-ACS


	2. Chapter 2

When Savitar and Caitlin finally confirmed their relationship, the reactions they've received from the team were mixed. Most of their friends were happy for them, like Cisco and Joe, or even Iris. But, who seemed to have a problem with the couple were Barry and Julian, who decided not to show in STAR Labs unless there was an emergency in which he was needed.

Barry, on the other hand, couldn't avoid seeing the couple almost daily, and even seeing them together made him cringe. Caitlin, in his opinion, could do so, so much better. He hasn't told her anything, yet, but he was close to it.

Everyone was too blind to see just how much Savitar was using her, just like he's been using Killer Frost before.

His ways of thinking have affected his relationships with the others. At first, he used to rant about Savitar almost all the time, but this would always result in disagreement and eye rolls. 

Others wanted for Caitlin to be happy , they could see Savitar was the one making her happy. Of course it wasn't the easiest task to fully except him, but as the time went by, he was seen as a member of the team just like anyone else. 

Speaking of the team, they mostly had free time, with an occasional robbery or a minor crime, and helping Ralph get used to his new powers. 

______________________________________________________________

"I don't want him on my side. He is not attending!" Barry yelled at Iris as they were discussing their upcoming wedding. 

"Fine. If he can't stand on your side, he is going to be on my then." Iris stated in disagreement. 'This is the fourth time.' She thought. Of course the fight was about Savitar, it always seemed to be about him. 

"What do you all see in him? He's tried to kill you!" 

"He has changed! Besides, have you not listened to him? He became what he once was because noone cared. And we don't want him to turn back into that man, it would break Caitlin." 

"Then she shouldn't be so blind and see how he's abusing her." He was getting angry, not only at Savitar, but with Iris too. He thought she would be on this with him, but she isn't. 

"Excuse me? He isn't abusive towards Caitlin, and she is happy with him." Iris was annoyed by her fiancé's hate for their friend's love choice. She's seen Caitlin hurt a few times, and she was happy for her when her and Savitar became a couple. 

Yes, he has tried to kill her, and at first, she tried to ignore him, but he has changed, and so did her attitude towards him.

"It's only your problem you don't like him, I also don't like some people you have invited and I'm not making a scene. Man up." 

______________________________________________________________

As the big day came, Iris has kept her words. Savitar was glad to hear her, as it meant he really was forgiven for what he wanted to do to her. 

When the ceremony began, Savitar could feel something wasn't right, and then, hell broke loose. 

The invasion from Earth X interrupted the wedding with Thawne in lead. 

Iris, Felicity and Caitlin were told to escape, but Caitlin ended pushed into a corner by Overgirl. Thawne yelled at her to 'Finish the doctor', luckily Savitar was quick enough to stop what was about to happen. 

As he held Caitlin in his arms, he knew he had to get her back to STAR Labs, and then return to help the others. 

When he was about to run back to the battlefield, she pulled him into a hug, "I love you, if anything's to happen to either of us, please remember, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Snowy," he didn't know if he should say the next sentence, but he did, "I've always loved you." He kissed her cheek, "Don't worry, I am going to be fine," He confidently stated as he pulled away

After he's gone back, Caitlin was left in the Cordex, worrying about all of her friends who were still out there.  
  
She got her medical equipment ready, as she knew a lot of people were going to be injured. 

Soon after, the first 'wave' of the invasion was over and everyone was gathered around the whole complex of the laboratories. Caitlin had to, as expected, help all the hurt ones. She was getting exhausted. 

______________________________________________________________

Just as the day was passing by, almost everyone left to go to Earth X. Caitlin and Iris were left alone, as Barry protected when they wanted to come. Iris gave him the middle finger as he was leaving. 

"Asshole." Iris mumbled, "He's going to get hurt, and what is going to happen to him when you were forced to stay here? He'll bleed out." 

"He's doing this to protect us." Caitlin said softly. 

"I know, but I'm starting to doubt his sanity. Let me tell you, he always talks about you and Savitar. He thinks he's abusing you." 

"No, he isn't. Why would Barry think so?" 

"Don't ask me, I don't know. He seems to really despise him, even after all this time." Iris paused for a moment, "We have fought about your relationship a couple times. He didn't ever want him at our wedding." 

"Barry has changed since Savitar joined the team, and even when he was locked up he seemed different. I think he is afraid Savitar is going to replace him." 

"He doesn't have to worry, he isn't being replaced by anyone."

Just as Iris finished the sentence, a loud boom echoed through the building, and in mere seconds Overgirl was standing in the doorway.

"Hello girls, I haven't seen you with the others, I was worried," She looked at Caitlin, "Besides, I have some work job to finish." Her eyes started glowing.

Caitlin brought her hands to her face, sort of an instinct, even though she knew it won't protect her.

But somehow it did.

Her eyes flashed silver blue for an instant, and she unexpectedly created a thick wall of ice just as Overgirl charged at her.

She looked at Iris and threw an icicle at Overgirl's face and both began to run.

They hid in the Time Vault. Caitlin froze the door, and both sat down on the floor.  
  
"Are you alright?" Iris whispered and Caitlin nodded, "I mean, are you in control?" 

"I don't know." Caitlin answered. She tried to force her mind shut, to keep Killer Frost from taking over her. 

"I'm going to call Barry." Iris said as she dialled his number. After half a minute, she gave up, "He isn't answering. That's not good." 

"I'll try to fight her if I have to, but that can go terribly wrong." 

"We'll figure something out. They will return soon, hopefully." 

Both were sitting with their backs against the wall, Caitlin was still in her bridesmaid's dress. She was worried about Savitar, hoping he was alright. 

______________________________________________________________

Eobard Thawne had his hand vibrating to Barry Allen's chest, and he would have killed him. He would have, if it wasn't for Savitar. 

The God of Speed punched him, just before his hand ripped the aorta of the Flash, causing him to fly a good thirty feet away. 

"Not so fast now, Thawne?" Savitar teased the Man in yellow, as they called him back in the days. He liked the taste his words left in his mouth. 

He wanted to kill him, kill him for Nora. Finally do his mother the justice and revenge her death by killing her murderer.  
  
But he liked to play with his victims, and Thawne wasn't going to be an exception. 

"Who the hell are you?" Thawne asked, obviously hurt from the punch, 'Perfect' Savitar thought. Finally, he was one step further than his long term enemy. 

"I am Savitar, dear Thawne, the God of Speed." He didn't even need a second to appear in front of Thawne, "And," He took his mask off, "the Future Flash."

Savitar's put his blades back onto his wrist parts, which even Cisco didn't know about.

He used them to pierce through Thawne's chest, "This is for mom." He yelled as Thawne faded away. He would return, eventually, but finally killing him was satisfying.

"You saved me." Barry said, surprised.

"Even though you don't like it, we are now brothers, and family protects each other." Savitar said as he put his mask back on, and he helped Barry onto his feet. "And just so you know, I know about everything. I. Do not. Abuse Caitlin, and I would never even consider it. Stop saying I do horrible things to her."  
  
"Sorry, but with that resting bitch face, it's hard to think otherwise."

"So, only because of my scar, you think I abuse Caitlin. Brother, your logic is on a different level." He took a deep breath to prevent himself from saying something he would regret. "You go help Oliver. I'll go find the others, then we'll head back to our Earth."  
  
And so they did, Savitar was just to arrive as Kara flew her exploding counterpart into the space. 

Cisco has informed him of Overgirl coming late into the battle, and yelling something about STAR Labs. This made Savitar nervous. What if she killed them. Both Caitlin and Iris would have been powerless against the alien, as they didn't even poses any weapon.  
  
As soon as they arrived back at STAR Labs, Savitar went to search for them, hoping to find them alive.

And he did, even though he had to phase into the Time Vault as it was still frozen from the inside. 

Iris ended throwing Barry's mistake of leaving them completely by them selfs into his face, but what mattered the most, she was still capable of forgiving him. 

Barry and Savitar's relationship started slowly improving, and Barry dropped his habit of talking about Savitar behind his back. 

Almost everything was perfect...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count ~ 1665  
I took the advice from the amazing Purpleyin, thank you for the advice btw, and have tried to fix the linings. I eventually had to go enter, space, enter and then write for it to work properly. I'm editing the first chapter the same way, as it is hard to read, even for me, on here. I originally wrote had it saved on Wattpad for easier writing as I don't believe the app I usually use, because it doesn't autosave my work. It was nively managed there, but it didn't work out here, so for the next time I'll know.  
-ACS  
Edit: As much as I want to fix the first chapter, it doesn't seem to be working properly even when I tried to update it manually, or when I cut all the text out and copy back all the edited. I'll try to do something about it as it angers me a little


End file.
